Death Comes After Betrayal
by DarkChoclat
Summary: -No summary- Rated K to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Animeluver714 here. Now this is my second fanfic! It's something to compensate for my 1st**** sucky, incomplete fanfic. Hopefully this one won't suck. Or will it…?**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything except for my own story line.**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Amu's POV**

I just lied there; on the hospital bed. My breathing getting slower. I was hooked onto a lot of machines. Almost everything was a blur in my eyes. I heard faint cries and sobs coming from the people next to me. They knew my condition as well as I.

I was dying.

My vision was becoming blurrier, and the cries were becoming fainter by the minute. Even though I was dying, all I could think about was _him. _Although he shattered my heart, I still hope he'll live a happier life with his soon to be fiancée. You all know who I'm talking about.

Tears were coming out of my eyes. And it was harder to breathe.

_It's finally the end for me._

Suddenly I hear the doors of the hospital room barge open. Someone was coming, but who? I heard yelling, then, I felt something embrace my hand. Another person's hand? I felt something wet drop on my hand... Tears? Was this person… crying? The warmth of the person's hand felt familiar. It felt nostalgic. It couldn't be _him_, right? Though, I never really forgot the warmth of _his _hand.

Soon, there was a bright light. My soul was being enveloped into it. It must be the gates of Heaven. Death, huh? It was easier than I imagined. Much easier than living. Finally, I can be at peace where my suffering can finally end.

"_Amu? Amu?! Amu!"_

That was the last thing I heard…

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**Hmm… I think that sucked. So corny. What do you think? I'll get chapter 2 as soon as possible. Sorry for the short chapter. Please review~!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey! I just realized. When I was writing chapter 1, I was laughing. A lot. I guess I laughed for the fact that I killed Amu in my own story and enjoyed everyone else's misery… I'm evil…**

**8D**

**Anyways, lets start chapter 2!**

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

_***Ring, ring, ring, ri-***_

"_**Hello?"**_

"_**Ikuto! Thank God you picked up! You've got to come back to Japan!"**_

"_**Utau? What is it? I'm about to propose to my girlfriend."**_

"_**Ikuto! Forget about that! It's about Amu! She's-"**_

"_**Hn… What about her?"**_

"_**She's dying!"**_

"_**What?! Why? But, how?! She was fine when I talked to her earlier today!"**_

"_**That's the problem, Ikuto. You didn't talk to her. You only texted her only to ask how to propose to your girlfriend. Just like the time when you texted Amu the first time in 6 years to tell her that you found a girlfriend and that you don't love her anymore! What the hell were you thinking! You broke her heart, Ikuto!"**_

"_**But, she said-"**_

"_**Forget what she said! She lied to you so you can actually be happy for yourself and told us not to tell you! After you left, she realized that she loved you."**_

"… _**I'll come over right now-"**_

"_**No. You know what? Just forget it. I don't know why I even called you. By the time you get here, she'll be long gone."**_

"_**Wait Uta-"**_

'_**Amu, hold on! I'll be there!'**_

_**_____________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**As soon as I got off the airplane, I headed straight towards the hospital. I barged through the doors of the room Amu was in. **_

"_**Ikuto!" Utau shouted out. Obviously surprised to see me. Her eyes were swollen from crying. **_

_**I brushed past her and ran to the edge of the bed where Amu was. I was too late. She was going to die. I held her hand. I let tears escape my eyes. It was the first time in such a long time I cried like this. Before I knew it, I realized she was gone.**_

"_**Amu? Amu?! Amu!"**_

_**____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

**I stood there. Still holding her now cold, lifeless hand. She was gone… The only one I actually loved is gone. I placed her hand back by her side and faced Utau. **

"**Utau." I said with my hair covering my eyes. Then, I looked back up, looking straight at her eyes. "Tell me. How did this all start?"**

"**Ikuto…" She paused, "I guess now is the time to tell you."**

**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**

"**It all started 4 years ago. 2 years after you left." She started, "One day, Amu wasn't feeling well. She would bruise and bleed easily; she was always tired too. She was taken to the doctors. They took some tests on her and found out that she was diagnosed with cancer. Leukemia to be exact."**

"**What?! Why didn't anyone tell me?!"**

"**Just listen, Ikuto! Anyways, as I was saying, because of her cancer, Amu had to stay in the hospital and take chemotherapy. Only until she could go into remission. Amu didn't like being in the hospital. Every time I visited her, she would pretend to be happy, but I saw in her eyes that she honestly wasn't. She hated to be alone. Her own friends and even Tadase didn't come visit her. They were afraid that they would catch the cancer from her; therefore, she was always alone."**

"**After about a year in the hospital and endless treatments of chemotherapy, Amu was finally in remission and was released from the hospital. Her spirits brightened. However, her guardian friends didn't even welcome her home. Because of that, Amu gave up on them and didn't try to make new friends." **

"**6 months later, Amu's parents and her sister were brutally murdered. Leaving her with no friends, home, or family. On the same day of the funeral, her leukemia came back worse than ever. She was rushed to the emergency room. When the doctors examined her, they found a new threat to Amu's health. She had a tumor in her stomach. Since then, Amu practically lived in the hospital; receiving several surgeries, chemotherapy treatments, and radiation treatments to shrink her tumor. As a friend, I took care of all the medical bills and stuck by her side. One day, I asked her,**

"_**Amu, what's keeping you alive?"**_

"_**Huh? What do you mean?"**_

" _**I mean, even after losing everything, why are you still determined to live?"**_

"… _**That's because. I made a promise to Ikuto, and he made a promise to me. It's to see if I can find my would-be-self before he can find his father. And… this other bet he made, was that he'll make sure that I'll fall in love with him, which he already had won. But, I believe that he's going to return; I want to see him one last time."**_

"**But, that all changed after-"**

"**After I told her that I didn't love her anymore…" I finished Utau's sentence.**

"**Yeah…"**

"…"

"**Ikuto, you really did hurt her a lot. Ever since that day, she was ready to give up her life. She refused to take her treatments. Because of that, the tumor had spread to her vital organs and was too late for a transplant."**

"**... I see... If only… If only I could have realized that I still loved her any sooner, her death would have never happened. All these years, Amu suffered from health problems, loneliness, and many other things. But, she still had hope left, and I took it away from her. She died all because it was all my fault. Why didn't anyone tell me?!"**

"**Ikuto, she didn't want you to worry, especially after you announced that you were going to propose to your girlfriend. By the way, what happened to her?"**

"**I broke up with her. Amu was more important."**

"**I see… Come on now, Amu won't like us to be sad over her own grave. Lets go."**

"**No. She won't. But, I can't leave her like this. Not anymore. I don't want her to feel lonely ever again."**

"**Suit yourself." With that said, Utau left leaving Amu and me alone.**

**As soon as she was out of sight, I set my violin case down, and took out my father's old violin. **

**I played a song just for her. **

**The wind blew gently, and I could almost hear her voice, trying to sing along with the melody of the violin.**

***~*The End*~***


End file.
